planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreyfus' Human Army
Dreyfus Human Army was an army comprised of what is left of the human race, this army was led by Dreyfus. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Formation With the human race plummeted to just 1 in 10 survivors, much of the weaponry that was left behind by the various human armies and police forces was effectively claimed by the small surviving communities within San Francisco. Such weapons included a rocket launcher, multiple semi-auto machine guns and at least one tank, more than enough weapons to start a small war and kill every ape in the colony if needed. Dreyfus and the human community gathered the weapons and vehicles they could find and kept them under close guard in a storehouse while testing them out in targeting ranges. Preparation for war Knowing that the dam warehouse beyond the ape village was the only way to restore power to the human community, Dreyfus allowed Malcolm to lead a hike expedition to the village and gave him instructions that if he didn't return on time, Dreyfus would lead his army up to the village and kill every last one of them. Dreyfus later took a few men to the armory to test what weapons still work in case the need for battle arises. Unbeknownst to them, spying on the humans, Koba the bonobo and his followers discovered the huge collection of weapons and plotted to use them to his advantage for a human massacre. Battle with the apes He later returned to steal a machine gun, killing the two guards, and framing the death of Caesar on the humans in order to encourage a vengeful ape attack on the humans. Koba's ape soldiers looted the armory storehouse, taking several guns and turned the human weapons against them in a fierce battle. Trying to calm everyone down, Dreyfus reminded them of their will to survive and despite losing some weapons to the apes, they would not let them through the gates. Starting at California Street, the horseback apes peppered the human army above the gates with machine gun fire. Dreyfus' people returned fire but losses were suffered on both sides beyond his comprehension, leading to Dreyfus using a rocket launcher to take out several apes near flammable barrels. Dreyfus' army then brought on a tank and gained the upper hand until Koba leaped into the vehicle and drove it into the gates, breaching the defences and storming the city. Several humans were both killed and presumably the least harmful humans were brought into captivity. Dreyfus escaped capture with a few remaining soldiers and planned to fire C-4 charges, sending a rocketing explosion through an incomplete skyscraper in hopes of killing the apes above for one last chance of revenge. Despite being stalled by Malcolm, he managed to still fire the charges killing himself and the soldiers. Following Koba's violent revolution, the apes had caused enough bloodshed and terror that ruined any chance of peace and ignited a war between apes and humans. Although Dreyfus did not live through the battle, any members of his army would likely join the oncoming human armies in the war ahead. War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations Known Members *Dreyfus - Leader of his army - (deceased) *Werner - Radio contact - (deceased) *Finney - Soldier - (deceased) *McVeigh - Soldier - (deceased) *Terry - Soldier - (deceased) *Several unnamed/unknown members - (all deceased) Note * It is unknown how many members of the Human Colony are members of Dreyfus' Human Army, but it can be assumed that only humans who were brave enough or capable of handling firearms participated against Koba's revolution. * It is likely this army is in fact a militia. Trivia *The events of the battle in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes between Dreyfus' human army and Koba's apes are comparable to the events of Battle for the Planet of the Apes. Dreyfus being the counterpart of Kolp and Koba being identical to General Aldo. The battles both end in humiliating human captivity and the deaths of the two army leaders. Image Gallery Dreyfus.jpg|Dreyfus prepares his army for the coming ape attack. Apes in war 3.png|Koba's ape army against the humans at California Street. Tanks.jpg|The tank massacres the apes. Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Humans Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Human Colony Category:Human-Ape War Category:Dreyfus' Family Category:Dreyfus' Human Army Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Living Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Humans Category:Stubs